Finally Realizing
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Based on the episode Fault. What if Elliot overheard Olivia requesting a new partner? And what if he overheard her reasoning for it? Please R&R!


**Title: Finally Realizing**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Setting/Classification: AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 7's **_**Fault. **_**Elliot's divorced in the story.**

**Summary: What if Elliot's overheard Olivia's request for a new partner? And what if he heard her reason for it? **

**Author's note: So, this has been begging me to write for a long damn time and I finally have the means to put it down for you. Yes, I had to do it because everyone else had done it (some ended it with smut, which I'm doing and some ended in tragedy). So, please enjoy this.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 7, 2006**

Detective Olivia Benson could barely keep herself together as she headed towards Captain Cragen's office. It's been a rough week for her and earlier today, her life was forever changed. It's because she had to make a tough decision.

She had to choose whether to save her partner's life or her own.

Truth be told, her relationship with Elliot Stabler has been strained as of late and it didn't help that the case that they had now closed pulled them further apart. From arguing in the hallway to having him tell her that she and the job are the only thing he has left and he couldn't handle if any personal bias interfered with what they have or if anything bad happened to either of them.

Tracing her finger over the scar on her neck, thanks to Victor Gitano slicing her throat when she attempted to rescue one of children he had kidnapped, she barely held back tears as she knocked on the door and walked inside. Captain Cragen sat at his desk and was kinda surprised to see Olivia come in.

"Liv, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath and pausing for a second, she finally spoke, "I want a new partner."

Meanwhile, Elliot walked in and noticed Olivia's desk was empty. He wanted to talk to her again before the day was over with because he had to let her know her his reasoning why he felt their professional relationship was falling apart. They he saw the door to the captain's office was cracked open so he figured she was in there. As he got closer and closer, he heard voices inside.

"You want another partner, Olivia? I know things haven't been good between you and Elliot, but I thought you two worked it out," Cragen said.

Olivia sighed. "It's not that, Cap. The reason why I want a new partner is because my personal feelings have interfered."

"Personal feelings? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Cragen asked, knowing the obvious.

"Yeah. I'm in love with Elliot," she drawn out.

Elliot held in his breath and covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe it. Olivia was in love with him. No wonder she's been so edgy and nervous around him lately. He believed she's been acting that way because of the case they worked on. A tiny smile appeared on his face because it was no secret he loved her with every ounce of his being. Since his divorce from Kathy became final, he's been conjuring up the nerve to finally ask Olivia out on a date, but, like a fool, he didn't make a move. And he hated himself for it since.

"Olivia, you know you two can't be partners if there's gonna be romantic relationship between you two. However, since you two are my best detectives, I'm gonna make some exceptions around here so you two can stay. For the time being, however, I'm gonna send you over to Computer Crimes so you can have some space. I'll start the paperwork and if things go through, you could start working there sometime next week," Cragen suggested.

Olivia nodded her head and turned to leave. Elliot managed to move out of the way and hide so she wouldn't see him. He saw her wiping her face with her hand, which meant she's been crying. He'd give anything to kiss those tears away, but he knew she was still upset with him. The first thing he's gonna do is head by her apartment and tell her how he feels.

He just hope that he's not too late.

X

**Benson's residence**

**Apartment 4C**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 7, 2006**

Nursing a bottle of vodka and watching something boring on television, Olivia thought about just calling it a night and go to sleep. However, sleep never came to her because she kept thinking about Elliot. As much as she loves him and wants to be with him, she can never have him, even though he's now officially a free man. A part of her wanted to strangle Kathy for ever letting go such a wonderful, gorgeous, caring man like him, but what does she know? He's been treating her as his verbal punching back in recent months. For the time being, being away from him for a while could be a good thing. It'll give her time to sort things out; like her lingering, forbidden feelings and whether she should act on them.

Sighing deeply, she turned the television off and decided to head for bed after all. Just when she was about to set foot into her bedroom, someone knocked on the door.

_People need to be buzzed in,_ she thought angrily as she went to the door and looked through her peephole. Not surprisingly, Elliot stood outside.

"I'm tired, El. Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow," she told him flatly.

He sighed. "Please, Livvie. What I'm about to tell you can't wait."

Sighing deeply, she opened the door and her breath caught in her throat at the sigh of him. Wearing a wife beater and tight jeans, he could pass off as a model on one of those jeans ads. He was simply breathtaking.

"Make it quick, El. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep," she warned him.

"Okay, listen, what I said earlier about you and the job are the only thing I have left and I couldn't take it if we wrecked it. Well, I have a perfectly good explanation for that," he told her.

Her breath hitched high in her throat. "What is it?"

"Rather than tell you, how about I show you?" he suggested with a smile on his face. Before she had time to react, he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers. She was shocked he would do something so bold, but she was also happy that he finally pulled the crap out of his ass and made a move. However, she wanted to give him a hard time, so she reluctantly pulled away.

"Why, Elliot?! Why did you wait all this time?!" she yelled at him.

He sighed deeply. "Honestly? I was a damn fool. When Kathy and I divorced, I knew I finally had a chance to tell you how I feel, but I didn't because I didn't think you felt the same way. And I knew in my heart you wouldn't go for a man like me. Let's face it; I've been an ass to you lately and you don't deserve it. Furthermore, I thought you finally had someone in your life."

Her face softened at the mention of someone else. She didn't have someone else. She's been wanting him for years. And for him to come here and finally express his feelings, she considered him a winner for finally doing something about it.

"So, when I overheard you talking to Cragen about wanting a new partner, to be honest with you, I was thinking the worse," he admitted.

She eyed him curiously. "Just how much did you hear, El?"

"I heard everything. That you're in love with me, but you felt our professional relationship would compromise our personal life. And, I thought by having you to go Computer Crimes was an excuse to get away from me," he confessed.

She reached over and cupped his stubble face in her hand. "I'm not going to get away from you, baby. I'm going so we can pursue our relationship without any problems. Besides, it's only temporary. I'll be back at SVU in no time. And, we should be able to sort out everything by then."

"I understand," he said softly.

"Okay, now that we got everything settled here, do you think you can kiss me again?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Livvie, as much as I want to, if I do, I can't guarantee you that I'm gonna stop," he told her truthfully.

"Maybe I don't want you to," she replied as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. There, she slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He groaned and wrapped his strong arms around her. Yeah, he's not gonna be able to stop now and it felt good to know that she doesn't want him to stop. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. If they were gonna do this, they were gonna do this right. He couldn't wait another minute to have her and from the seductive look on her face, the feeling was mutual.

As they stumbled towards the bed, clothes were being ripped off, heated kisses were exchanged and limbs were fused together; and they didn't get to the good part yet. When the last piece of clothing was removed, they stood naked as they days they were born.

"No foreplay," she said, breaking the silence.

"No foreplay?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I've been waiting for this for seven years. Don't make me wait anymore," she told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed with her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He was concerned because once they do this, things will never be the same between them.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you and I can't imagine being with anyone else," she assured him.

That was all he needed to hear. Grabbing her leg, he wrapped it over his back and from that point on, he slid inside her swollen opening. She gasped loudly because it was a little painful to put him in. He was really big.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered in her ear.

"Just give me a minute here," she responded quietly. After the pain became a dull ache, she screamed when he started thrusting.

She clawed at his back, her fingernails raking his skin. He knew he's gonna have scratches all over his body but for some reason, he wasn't even bothered by it. All that matters is he's making love to the one woman he loved and adored.

Olivia screamed out his name when he started picking up the pace. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. As they moved together as one, she somehow managed to turn him over on his back and sat right on top of him. With a wicked grin on her face, she knew what she wanted to do to him.

"What are you up to, Ms. Benson?" Elliot asked, smirking.

"You'll find out," she sassed before she started rocking her hips. He crept his hands up to her breasts and cupped them, thumbing her nipples and making them rock hard. She threw head back and screamed out his name in the throes of passion and desire. She reached down between them and started touching herself, which sent him over the edge.

Elliot tried so hard to keep himself together, but man, the way she was riding him and the way she was touching herself, he was losing complete control. Olivia looked down at the man who was at her mercy and smiled at him. This is something both of them had wanted forever. And if this was a dream, neither one of them would want to wake up from.

With the headboard banging against the wall and the bedsprings creaking loudly beneath them, she grabbed the headboard with her hands and proceeded to ride him harder and faster. She could feel his fingers digging into her ass and drawing out blood, but she didn't care. She was pouring everything she had into him. Her fears, her dreams, her desires, her worries, her anger and her happiness. And it felt good to know that he was doing the same thing for her. Nothing were gonna keep them apart.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time. Olivia collapsed on top of Elliot, breathing heavily and felt spasms escaping her body. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her sweaty, naked body.

"That was amazing," she breathed happily.

He chuckled. "I'm gonna have to get used to you taking control, huh?"

"Better believe it," she giggled.

He got serious. "Listen, so what happens now? Are we going back to being friends or are we officially a couple? Because let me tell you, I love you and not just because what we did was amazing..."

"El," she cut him off with a quick kiss, "shut up. I love you, too."

As she fell asleep in his arms, her kiss was all the confirmation he needed. They were now a couple and very much so.

As he drifted off to sleep himself, he had a huge smile on his face. He finally realized that he couldn't go another day without having her by his side. He kissed her forehead once again and cuddled her close to him as he studied her sleeping face for a moment. He couldn't stop smiling.

"So beautiful. I love you, Olivia Benson."

Finally realizing his true feelings never felt so good.

**The End!**

**Any suggestions, holla at me! **

**Please review!**


End file.
